Rainy Days
by HikariShindo1992
Summary: Shuichi dosn't act himself when it rains. Rated for Lemon.
1. When the rain falls

I don't own gravitation

It was a dreary day in Tokyo. The rain fell from the sky in fat drops. The city was cold, and the feeling of loneliness hung in the air. And amongst this was a twenty year old pink haired boy, sitting on his window sill feeling very depressed.

Shuichi didn't know what it was about the rain that made him feel this way, but every time rain would fall, he would lose all traces of his normal hyper self, and his heart would feel empty. Looking off into the distance without really seeing what was there, he didn't notice when his lover entered the living room.

Eiri Yuki had walked into the living room braced for his normal glomping, so it came as a suprise when no pink furball attached itself to him. Looking to where the quiet singer sat, he noticed the solem expression on his face. Eiri sighed. Shuichi was always like this when it rained. It made him sad, and dare I say it, dissapointed. Although hewent out of his way to feign disgust, he really did enjoy his lovers frequent and often unnecesary outbursts of affection. It made him feel whole.

After several minute Eiri walked over to the boy and wrapped his arms around him. In a delayed reaction Shuichi slowly turned his head, with a simple, "Oh." "Whats the matter with you?' the writer asked, concern lacing his voice. Onlly half aware shuchi missed the concern and answered "Nothing." It was obviously not 'Nothing' As the singer had said, and today Eiri intended to find out what as wrong with his love. "Your not acting like yourself. You always get like this every time it rains. Why?" Shuichi looked up into the novelists golden eyes, his own violet ones glazed over. His mind was obviously in some far away place. Just when Eiri was beggining to thin his words had not penetrated his lovers skull his quiet response came. "I don't know."

Removing his arms from the boy he wllked over to, and sat on the couch. Lighting a cigarette he took a long drag before immersing himself in thought. Mabye his lover was somee kind of half cat half man hybrid. Mabye he just didn't like rain. Whatever it was it was a fact that Shuichi wasn't himself when gray clouds covered the skys. Eiri didn't like it. Putting out his cigararette and decision made, he stood. He walked over to Shuichi and grabbed the smaller mans arm fiercely.

Succeding in dragging Shuichi to his feet, Eiri the slamed the boy into the nearest wall. Shuichi lookd up after a while, his eyes glossy, slight hints of questioning across his face. That was where the writers plan commensed. Closing his eyes he leaned in close and capturess the singers lips. Shuichi didn't register the fact that Eiri was now kissing him, or the fact that he had inisiated a one sidded battle for dominence, Not reciving a reaction from Shuchi, was now starting to become irritated. Shuichi's heart usualy lept out of his chest when the novelist kissed him, and arrousal was inevitable once his mouth was plunddered. So why wasn't it working now? Despite Shuichi's obvious inattentiveness, Eiri would not give up. He wouldn't rest until Shuichi had been sucessfully brought out of his funk.

Somehow Eiri was able to bring Shuchi to the couch, and uppon arival threw the singer down onto it. He finishe unbuttoning the already half unbuttoned oversized shirt, noting that it was on of his. After removing it from his lovers body he began to roam Shuichi flat stomach and chest with his hands, stopping to play with his nipples. He teased them until they were hard, and while he did this something clicked in Shuchi's head. Gears started turning and he was suddenly he was able to think clearlly. Yuki was on top of him. Yuki was playing with his body. Yuki was stradling his hips. And somthing was digging into his thigh. Shuichi moaned loudly, and Eiri felt Shuichi grow hard under him...

Ok so what do you think. If I on't get reviews I'm probaly not gonna continue. I plan to make this a smut. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Arigato

I don't own gravitation

Yuki was on top of him. Yuki was playing with his body. Yuki was straddling his hips. And something was digging into his thigh. Shuichi moaned loudly, and Eiri felt Shuichi grow hard under him...

Eiri lowered his head to Shuichi's bare chest. After circling the taut skin of the boys left nipple, he drew it in to his mouth. Shuichi moaned in pain and in pleasure as the novelist toyed with his nipple with his tongue. The writer then switched to the right nipple, showing it the same the attention he had shown the left. Shuchi shut his eyes tightly, and clamped his mouth shut. When Eiri licked a slow trail down to the top of his ridiculously tight leather pants he felt his cock twitch.

Eiri looked up at his lovers face as he dipped his tongue under the waistline of his pants. He saw Shuichi try, and fail, to bite back a moan; and how he attempted to shut his eyes even tighter. He made quick work of undoing and removing Shuichi seemingly painted on trousers, mentally glad that the smaller male had not worn underwear. Shuchi cock stood proud and erect from his body, and Yuki paused to take in the sight laid out before him. 

Shuichi was laying down, legs spread wide and fully erect. His eyes were closed, his kiss swollen lips parted, his cheeks were flushed, and he was panting hard. It was almost enough to make him loose himself. Eiri took the head of Shuichi's member into his mouth and sucked sharply. Shuichi screamed out, eyes impossibly wide, seeing multicolored stars and cooper colored ponies. He bucked up wildly desperately trying to get that warm wet sensation to envelope the rest of him, but to no avail. Eiri had pinned his legs down, and Shuichi could not find the strength to lift his arms and push Eiri down onto him.

Shuichi whimpered and cried out, tears forming in his eyes. Eiri relished every sound the boy made, but took no mercy on him. Instead he pulled away. He knew that Shuichi would hate the loss of contact more than the teasing. Shuichi shifted around trying to relive his insatiable need. He wanted Eiri, thoughts of sex clouded his mind.

Eiri shed his already open shirt and removed his pants, releasing his painful erection. He lowered his face to Shuichi's crotch, and nuzzled his balls with his nose. As he drew the entire sack into his mouth, he reached under the couch for the bottle of lube they kept stashed in case of emergencies. Once he had it he flipped the cap open, and coated his fingers liberally with the substance inside.

Shuichi had been so lost in the pleasure of Yuki tounging his balls that he was oblivious to everything else that was going on around him. At least, that was the case until he felt a cool gel covered finger press against his entrance. Shuichi opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of the top of his lovers head between his legs. He became even more aroused, if that was possible, and his breath quickened.

Noticing the change in his lovers respiration pattern Eiri looked up only to meet Shuichi intent stare. Golden cat eyes locked with angelic violet ones as Yuki took Shuichi into his mouth, finger still not penetrating the boys opening. He slowly began bobbing his head, never looking away from Shuichi, and eased his finger into his passage.

Shuichi bit down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood, as Eiri hit that spot deep within him and he was sent hurtling over the edge. "Yuki I'm Nghhhh I'm coming!" Eiri swallowed the boy whole, just in time to feel Shuichi's seed hit the back of his throat. The novelist waited until the younger male was completely spent and with one las hard suck, removed his mouth from the softened member.

Shuichi's brain, still hazy from the sudden release of tension, barely registered that he was now being prepped, or when Eri lifted his leg over his shoulder. However it was hard for him tho miss the slight pain of being entered. Eiri waited for Shuichi to adjust to his length before slowly moving in and out of him. He started at a slow, almost lazy pace. However he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Eiri felt himself being pushed back with almost inhuman strength. By the time he recovered from the shock he was already laying down on the couch with a lusty eyed Shuichi looking down at him. Before he had time to reprimand the singer, Shuichi pulled nearly all the way off his cock, until only the head remained inside him, and then slammed himself back down upon him. Both men yelled at the sudden action, and Eiri found himself bucking upward uncontrollably. Shuichi began an erratic and unpredictable pace, desperate for his second release. 

Eiri watched the boy impale himself repeatedly, a tightness growing in his groin. Still he did not want to come before the singer so reached his had up and grasped Shuichi's member in his had. Shuichi yelped as the writer began to stroke him, and for the second time shot his load. Eiri felt the boys walls tighten and he too shot his seed, deep within the boy.

After Eiri had pulled out Shuichi collapsed onto the older man. After they had a few minutes to catch their breath Shuichi propped himself up so he could look at his love, and for the first time since the rain started his deep violet eyes looked truly aware. Eiri smiled up at him, he had triumphed. He brought the boys lips down to his for a chaste kiss. Shuichi muttered a quiet "Arigato Yuki'" before slowly drifting off into the darkness. Eiri fell asleep looking at the one person whom he treasured most.

Shuichi didn't know what it was about the rain that made him feel this way, but every time rain would fall, he would lose all traces of his normal hyper self, and his heart would feel empty. However Shuichi knew that Yuki would always be there to fill the void.

This is my first time writing a smut ' 


End file.
